


Crazy Facts About Kissing

by tiandlzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: Sweet 5 facts.短篇。XOXO。字数：2962





	Crazy Facts About Kissing

Fact One  
  
  
“你跟多少人接过吻？”  
  
  
Cristiano吓了一跳，下意识揣紧手里的毛巾愣愣地看着威尔士队友兼情人，这个正擦着头发的威尔士队友兼情人还人畜无害地朝着他笑了一下。  
  
  
“为什么突然……问我这个？”Cristiano有点紧张，生怕别人看出来他有些紧张的紧张，这么一会儿时间里葡萄牙巨星仿佛突然忘记了该如何正确使用毛巾一般傻傻地站在原地。  
  
  
“就……问问？突然想到了，”Gareth把毛巾扔在乱七八糟的凳子上，认真地看进Cristiano漂亮的眼睛里，“嘿，你别紧张。”  
  
  
Cristiano彻底放弃了自己糟糕的演技，小心翼翼地问：“没别的意思？”  
  
  
Gareth意味深长地看了看Cristiano脸上的神色，又扭头环视了一圈只有几个人的更衣室，Iker和Ramos在另一头低声交谈，James刚刚抱着一大盆走进淋浴间，Modric在和女友通电话。  
  
  
随后Gareth回过头来，慢慢眨了下眼睛，放轻声音说：“没事，没人注意到我们。”  
  
  
“……我不是这个意思。”  
  
  
“那你是什么意思？”  
  
  
Cristiano隐隐觉得问答两方莫名其妙地角色对换了，他皱着眉摇了摇头，还是有点将信将疑地瞥了眼表情看起来似乎的确算得上困惑的威尔士人，“好吧好吧，也没什么大不了的，”Cristiano扯了扯嘴角做了个形似微笑的表情，目光依然紧紧盯着对方的神色变化，“也就差不多二十九个吧。”  
  
  
“二十九个？”Gareth重复了遍。听起来好像并没有什么感情起伏，表情也没什么变化，只是灰色的眼睛在背光下呈现出黯淡的深棕色，“这数字不错，为什么不直接弄三十九个呢？”  
  
  
Cristiano感觉自己的心脏突然一沉，“我是把小时候跟我姐姐的亲亲都算进去了的，而且你也说了你没别的意思的。”  
  
  
“我也没说我保证不吃醋啊。”Gareth再次人畜无害地笑了下，而Cristiano却好像看见了一头隐约露出獠牙的老虎。  
  
  
“得了吧，我跟你交往的这一年里接吻的次数早超过二十九次了，你还吃醋？”  
  
  
“嘿，我可是个身心健康的男性人类。”Gareth悄悄朝Cristiano靠近一些，声音压得更低了一些，“不过我还挺高兴看到你这么紧张的样子，起码说明你很在乎我。”  
  
  
“呃，肉麻。”Cristiano干巴巴地笑了声，好像总算记起毛巾的使用方法似地飞快把自己燥红的脸藏了进去。  
  
  
  
Fact Two  
  
  
Gareth的舌头在Cristiano嘴里，刮蹭着他被箍得整整齐齐的牙齿，舌尖刺探着他的舌尖，湿热又甜腻。Cristiano用自己的舌头迎上去，让两人的舌肉反复地碾磨接触，分泌出来的唾液几乎来不及咽下地快要从嘴角溢出，滋溜溜的水声让这个葡萄牙人面红耳赤，他闷哼着狠狠地吮吸了口嘴里对方这根调皮捣蛋的舌头，随后就忍不住推开了。  
  
  
“你什么毛病？”Cristiano说。  
  
  
“什么什么毛病？”Gareth仿佛还没尝够爱人气味似的又凑到Cristiano的脖颈边像动物一般地嗅闻，灵活湿软的舌尖舔吻上Cristiano的喉结，在Cristiano低哼着仰起头忍不住吞咽口水时追着喉结舔咬，惹得他的葡萄牙爱人又发出甜腻的粗声呜咽。  
  
  
“你刚刚快让我窒息了，呃，轻点……”Cristiano又忍不住吞了下口水，眯着眼感受脖子上坚硬牙齿的轻轻啃咬。  
  
  
“抱歉……”Gareth深吸了口气，在嘴边的滚烫脖颈肌肤上留下一吻，“我忍不住。”  
  
  
Cristiano却忍不住想翻白眼。  
  
  
“那你感觉怎么样？”Gareth抬起身看向Cristiano的眼睛。  
  
  
“什么感觉？”  
  
  
“跟我接吻的感觉。和你那二十九个人相比呢？”  
  
  
Cristiano睁大眼睛盯着Gareth，五秒后还是情不自禁笑喷了出来，Gareth也跟着抿紧嘴，脸红了起来。  
  
  
“嘿，我有说过吗，”Cristiano搂住威尔士情人的脖子，把自己赤裸的身体贴得更近了些，“每个人的嘴唇都是不一样的，我猜，就像我们的指纹一样。我敢说，你的嘴唇是我遇到过的最棒的嘴唇，还有你的舌头。所以我想我跟你接吻大概是比其他那二十九个人都要棒吧。所以现在我们能不能开始干正经事了，嗯？”  
  
  
  
Fact Three  
  
  
“那么，你跟我第一次接吻的时候是什么感觉？”  
  
  
Cristiano看着Gareth系好皮带，美好的侧腰曲线几乎让Cristiano下意识地咽了咽口水，听到自己的问题时转过头来，灰蓝色的眼瞳眨了眨，仿佛是在进行着思考一般盯着Cristiano身侧的一个点。  
  
  
“你是说，游泳池的那次？”  
  
  
“如果你还有其他我所不知道的第一次？”  
  
  
Gareth忍不住笑了声，温和的声线让Cristiano有种非常安心的感觉，“嗯，我想是有点湿吧，其实我有点记不住了，当时没想那么多，亲了就是亲了啊。”  
  
  
“就这样？”Cristiano露出了不满意的表情，试图用这样的逼迫让他的威尔士情人吐出更多真相。  
  
  
“呃……”Gareth果然动摇了，他的脸开始有点染上粉红色，尴尬的味道从他的每一个不知所措的动作里流露出来，“可能……还有巧克力的味道。”Gareth边说边观察着Cristiano的表情，活像一个单纯怕做错事的小孩。  
  
  
Cristiano下意识摸了摸自己的嘴唇，然后他朝Gareth招了招手，在Gareth凑过来的时候一把搂了过来压在床上，像夸张的舞台剧里男主角亲吻女主角一样吻了下去。舌尖撬开还带着迷茫味道的嘴唇，飞快在里面溜舔了一圈，Gareth入戏得很快，所以他们又在床上腻乎地吻了好一会儿才分开。  
  
  
“现在还有巧克力的味道吗？”Cristiano摸了摸Gareth的嘴角，笑着问。  
  
  
“该死，巧克力奶油。”  
  
  
  
Fact Four  
  
  
“嘿。”  
  
  
Gareth回过头来，看着还站在门口的葡萄牙爱人，Cristiano的脸藏在门廊的阴影下面，表情像极了一只正看着自家主人离开家门的小猫咪，“别担心，我晚上就回来，这次广告应该很快。”Gareth边打开车门边安慰地说。  
  
  
“我才没在担心你。”Cristiano干巴巴地笑了声，随后像想起什么似地招呼Gareth过来。Gareth疑惑地关上车门走过来，然后就被Cristiano搂住了腰，还没反应过来自己的嘴上就印上了一个比西班牙的冬日太阳还有温暖的唇。没有一丁点情欲，全是安慰和平静。这让Gareth恍惚间想到了他妈妈在他小时候留在额头上的晚安吻，他缓缓眨了眨眼看着Cristiano闭着眼的平静脸颊，也跟着闭上了眼睛，仅仅是唇与唇的轻轻相触，就已经感觉到无比的心安。  
  
  
  
Fact Five  
  
  
 **Cristiano Ronaldo**  
Dec 04,2014 04:05:21PM  
嘿，Gaz，广告拍得怎么样了？我都睡了两轮午觉了，还是感觉挺无聊的。我想了下，要不我们晚上来看电影吧！刚好Fabio之前给我推荐了一部好莱坞电影。拍完广告就赶紧回来吧，话说你晚餐想吃什么，腌鳕鱼堡怎么样？完事后记得回我短信。XOXO  
  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
【注1】XOXO，亲亲抱抱。用于书信或短信结尾。  
  
【注2】腌鳕鱼堡，葡萄牙国家队主厨利奥·洛雷罗在参加一个烹饪学研讨会时透露的C罗最喜爱的5道菜之一。


End file.
